Torment in the Rain
by Crystallynne
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Botan wanders a village, only to meet the last one she wanted to see. 'He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, his breath licking her skin, “Let’s have a little fun shall we?”'


Crystallynne: Hello! It's been a while since I've posted something. This wasn't really supposed to be a YYH story and I did it just for kicks. I hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

She found herself on the sidewalk of a lonely street, her silvery-blue hair billowing in the wind of the coming storm. It was usually unsafe for a young girl to be walking around on her own in a deserted street. Especially in this side of the village. But she wasn't just any young girl and the thugs, thieves, criminals, rapists and all the other 'must-avoid' humans were none of her concern.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and a flash of lightning lit the sky. A sudden (but not unexpected) torrent of warm rain fell, almost instantly soaking her hair and clothes. She thought she had time to wander around the whole village before the storm began but as soon as the first roll of thunder was heard, she could do nothing but watch people scatter for shelter from the oncoming shower.

She cursed. The only good thing about the rain was that it cut the heat of the day. It had been so unseasonably hot and humid, even in the forest, that she was forced to make a stop at the nearest village to regain her strength. Strength that, to her dismay, largely depended on the temperature of the day. She new better than to fully rest in the forest; past experiences made sure of that.

She looked around. She didn't mind being completely drenched. No, not at all. But eventually she would need to find shelter and some food. Who knew how long the storm would last and she didn't know anyone in the village, much less on the planet, who could help her. In any case, it wouldn't stop her from trying to find a safe haven. At least for a little while.

As she continued to wander the street, her eyes caught a black silhouette standing at not too far away. She bended away the water that was trickling into her eyes and looked again, her vision clearer but not much improved for the rain was now so hard that she could barely see a yard in front of her. She turned to walk away but then instantly thought better of it. What was she thinking?! She was the goddess of Water! She could easily will it to allow her to see and it would obey.

She did this and gasped when she saw a man wearing a black cloak standing in the rain just as she was. But it wasn't this that surprised her. It was the fact that the man was looking directly at her, his sinister red eyes piercing her soul. His face was familiar. Too familiar.

Realization dawned on her and her blood turned cold. This couldn't be happening. This **_shouldn't_** be happening. Yet it was. The man smirked at her reaction and calmly walked up to her, as if he always strolled in storms that made people too frightened to leave their homes.

"My, my. What a pleasure to see you again, **_darling_,**" he said placidly as he approached her, emphasizing the last word with mild contempt and lust. It was now that she became all too aware of her clothes (as torn and battered as they were) clinging to her skin, enveloping her curves.

As much as she wanted to run, hide or fight back, she knew she couldn't. His eyes already held her, paralyzing her body and leaving it to the every whim of the man. He was now close enough to touch her. And he did, reveling in her pain, fury and helplessness. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, his breath licking her skin, "Let's have a little **_fun_** shall we?"

Her long light blue hair was now thoroughly wet and rivulets of water traced intricate patterns down her face, mingling indifferently with the tears that were forming in her eyes. She knew what was coming, and hated herself for not being able to do anything to stop it. But not everything could be helped. This was one of them.

The man roughly grabbed her head, placing both palms to her temples. He gave a humorless laugh and pressed. The girl felt his negative energy entering her body. It electrified her, torturing her slowly until she would pass out and, eventually, die. She bit her lip, trying hard not to cry out. But one can only resist for so long. And so, knowing no one could hear or help her, she let out an ear piercing scream.

* * *

Crystallynne: Well…that's it. I'm not really planning on writing anymore than that though I have some ideas…Review and tell me what you think! By the way…if you didn't get it, that was Botan and some random red-eyed stanger….Or was he? 


End file.
